The present invention relates to a dishwasher, especially to a household dishwasher, with a control device, for which at least one wash program is stored for executing, especially controlling and/or regulating, a wash cycle comprising a number of part wash cycles for cleaning and/or for drying washed items, and with an operating device for entering operating commands for the control device.
Commercially-available dishwashers are embodied to automatically clean dishes with washing fluid. In such cases users of dishwashers impose many, in some cases conflicting, demands on a dishwasher. Such demands typically include highly effective cleaning, highly effective drying, low water and energy consumption, a short wash cycle but also the avoidance of spots on the cleaned dishes.